Intervention
by WriterMushroom
Summary: Erina finally realizes she loves Souma, but someone gets in the way. Previously called Nightlight. Longer chapters, but less frequent updates will start happening. Can't finish it, huge apologies.
1. Prologue

Crash!!

The thunder shook a member of the Polar Star dormitory of Totsuki awake. In specific, the princess, Nakiri Erina, woke up, beads of sweat trailing down her face. She was currently residing in a vacant room in said dormitory after a wild party involving Ryoko's rice "juice". Panting, she realized that her dream, was a dream and not reality. Dream, however was not an appropriate word, and nightmare would better describe it. She tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't, as the nightmare kept coming back to her whenever she closed her eyes. But just then, after numerous attempts at falling asleep, as she closed her eyes, another image came to her. Specially, a man. One with golden pools for eyes and red spikes for hair. Specially, Yukihira Souma. She had mixed feelings for this man. Hate, annoyance, and many other negative feelings. But among those is a craving. She subconsciously had opened her phone and opened a photo of this man. One she had debated deleting many times. When now, she had her finger hovering the button, but couldn't. She sighed, and stared at the photo of Souma grinning his ever so popular grin, as if staring at her through the camera. She smiled back, and fell into the most peaceful sleep she had in a very long time.

In the morning she woke up early to see the picture of Souma still open. She smiled and once again, fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Hisako-chan

Hey there! Forgot to do disclaimer before ! **Anyways, I do not own Shokugeki No Souma, sadly. Also, an AN: Thanks to everyone who followed and/or favourited! A special thanks to Midmatt404 for reviewing! Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 1!**

Erina woke up happy and well-rested. She stretched, got up, changed and went down to eat breakfast. At the table, she noticed that Souma was missing, but didn't think much of it. "Probably feeding the chickens or something," she thought. "or out for a morning jog." She decided to do just that and got up to get out. she got her tracksuit out, and changed into it, because, she had to stay fit after all the taste tests she had to do. She went out, and jogged for a while, taking in the fresh air in lungfulls. After about an hour of sweat, soreness, and tiredness, Erina stepped back into the Polar Star dorm. A wave of cool refreshing air hour her, cooling her down gradually.

"Oh Erina-chan, back from your jog?" Isshiki asked with a smile on his face. Luckily, he was in a normal attire for once.

"Yes," Erina nodded. " How are you this morning, senpai?"

"I'm doing just fine," he replied. "Well don't just stand there, come in. You have a room here you know." He motioned with his hand, telling her to come in. She did, and went up to her room, where she did some paperwork, called a few people, and read manga. When she ate lunch, the table was cheery, but not as much as usual, she noticed. She also noticed that Souma was missing again. After eating and cleaning her dishes, she went to her room. She got into her tracksuit and went out for another jog. She stepped onto the head and decided to take a jog around the Polar Star dorm premises and see what she could find. Erina set out for a slow but steady speed, one enough to get some distance. After about 2 minutes, she noticed a bit of red sticking out from behind the toolshed of the dorm. She decided to investigate, and came upon something she never expected. She turned to see the man she had mixed feelings for and her aide, in a rather deep make out session. Erina was far beyond shocked. This was like finding out there was a more irritating man than Souma. The two were so deep in to it that they didn't even notice Erina standing there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She then decided to speak and make her presence known. She also wanted to know what exactly, was going on.

"Hi... sako?" She barely whispered. Noticing she was not heard, she spoke a little louder this time. "Hisako?" The aide yelped and quickly spun, eyes widening. Souma had noticed her too, but Erina's attention was on her aide at the moment.

"Erina-sama...?" Hisako spoke. "I-I can explain!"

"Really?" Erina asked. "Please do so."

"It was after the Stagiare, that this happened. I didn't want to show any shamelessness in front of you, so we decided to keep this a secret."

"And you, Yukihira-kun?" The princess turned. "What's your explanation? I'd really like to hear this."

"Hisako-chan basically summed it up for me," he answered. "although I would make it more jucier." Souma grinned. Hisako- _chan_ _?!_ "Souma-kun!" Hisako slapped his arm.

"Um.. you two can uh.. continue what you were doing before." She felt weak. _Erina_ felt weak. Inside and outside. Her soul. Her knees. Erina hurried on with her jog, ignoring Hisako's calls. What exactly was this bitter taste rising up her throat? And why did she hate Hisako so much right there? She sprinted faster than she ever had before, tears falling off her face. Why?! Why was this happening? Why was she crying? She ran into the dorm and ran up the stairs, two at a time, wiping tears off of her face. She opened and skewness the door to her room once she got in, and locked her door. She lay on her bed, crying into her pillow. She didn't understand why, but she did.

 **Sorry this update was late and short. I apologise for the length of my chapters. I'm writing these late at night on phone, so I don't have too much freedom.** **I decided to put Hisako in there because I felt like she wasn't getting much love, and that she and Souma would make an awesome couple, but I also love Erina and Souma. How this goes on is your choice, so please vote for one of them!** **Anyways, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner pt 1

**Like I said in AN, Happy New Years! I don't own SnS. I'm taking a different approach with more POVs. Tell me if you like it this way. Maybe a different POV for every chapter? Some POVs will repeat.**

Hisako

Hisako honestly didn't know what to feel. She loved Souma and all, but Erina-sama was also another very important part of her life. She felt a huge burden off of her shoulders, because keeping it a secret was very hard and challenging. She felt proud that someone knew that Souma and she were lovers. But she also felt horrible inside, as she knew there were some feelings for Souma inside Erina's distant heart. Sighing, she rested herself on Souma's lap. Birds were chirping, the sun gave some great, but the trees' shade protected them. They were currently on a bench in a park in the city after a date. "Ne Souma-kun?" Hisako said. "Let's say your best friend likes me. What would you do?"

"Well, I don't have a best friend, but if one of my closest friends likes you, I would continue with you." Souma answered. "I don't think I would break up with you for a best friend." Hisako's heart melted as if Ice cream on a California beach. "Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering." Hisako answered back. She sat up next to her lover, and held his hand. They sat there in silence for a while, still enjoying the moment. They turned to each other after a while and met each other's eyes. They slowly leaned in, inching closer little by little. Suddenly, both of their phones rang. Hisako mentally cursed. She picked up the phone to see Erina-sama calling her. She picked it up to hear Erina ask,

"Hisako, where are you? I've been looking all over for you, I've been so worried."

"It's fine Erina-sama, I'm with Souma-kun in the city right now." Hisako almost punched herself mentally. Erina still had to get used to the couple. Surprisingly, Erina answered calmly and normally.

"Oh okay, good to hear that you're safe. Just don't scare me like that next time. Goodbye!"

"See you soon, Erina-sama." They hung up. Hisako knew that Erina-sama sounded calm, but she also knew that she was sad and miserable inside. Hisako knew that, but she couldn't help feeling overly happy that Erina-sama cared for her. Noticing that Souma had also hung up, she asked him,

"Who was it?"

"Oh, some friends from my childhood. We're meeting up soon, but do you want to come with me?"

"No, I can't. It's your reunion after all."

"It's fine. I asked if I could bring my girlfriend along, and they said I could." Hisako's heart skipped a beat at the word 'girlfriend', but answered confidently,

"Fine. If you insist." Souma grinned, and Hisako's heart melted once again.

"Yay! We're meeting for dinner at 7:30 at my restaurant. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Won't you have to work?"

"I'll cook for a bit, and then join you guys. You guys can chat for a while. Just don't chat on me with one of my friends." Souma smiled. Hisako punched his arm playfully.

"Only if they don't look as good as you. If they do, I might have to rethink dating you." Hisako replied, smiling.

"Okay then. 7. 7 PM. That's 4 hours from now. I need to go places right now, so see you later, Hishoko."

"Yeah, bye!" She smiled at the old nickname. Hisako got into the private Totsuki car. Once she arrived, she quickly went up to her room, and tried to choose her attire for the driver that was still 3 and a half hours later. Keyword: tried. She spent a very long considerable time choosing her outfit. As if on cue, once Hisako finished choosing her outfit, Erina-sama walked in.

"What are you choosing clothes for, Hisako? You just got home."

'Um, I'm going out for dinner with Souma-kun and his childhood friend at 7:30 tonight." Erina pursed her lips.

"But why are you changing? Just wear what you're wearing now."

"H-he'll think I'm a lazy slob." Hisako answered.

"Oh, I see," Erina said. "that's why so many girls change out of their uniforms after school hours." Erina nodded her head. "Well then, I'll leave you be. Good luck." Hisako bowed her head.

"Thank you, Erina-sama."

Once 7 PM came, Hisako started hyperventilating. "What if they judge our relationship? What if they don't like me? What if Souma-kun breaks up with me because of them?" Then, she remembered what Souma-kun had said:

"I don't think I would break up with you for a best friend." She immediately felt better and more reassured. She felt more important. Then, the doorbell rang. Hisako grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. She opened the door so quickly, one might've worried that it would've fallen off its hinges.

"Hi Souma-kun!" Hisako said. Souma stared.

"You look really good tonight." He complimented her. Hisako felt her cheeks warming up. "Well then, let's go." Hisako held his hand and they walked together towards his motorcycle hand in hand. Souma helped Hisako put her helmet on and get on. The roar of the engine got Hisako shaking, but Souma simply wrapped her arms around his waist. He started to gradually speed up until they were going so fast, the view was all just a blur. She leaned against him.

"He's warm." She thought. Then, they came to a slow stop. They took their helmets off and proceeded to get off. She looked up to see the dinner that her boyfriend was so proud of.

"I present to you, Yukihira's!" Souma said excitedly. Hisako couldn't help but feel excited too.

 **Thanks for reading! This was Hisako's POV. Tell me who you want next, if you do want POVs. Please review, and continue to vote! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Girl Talk and Dinner pt 2

I'm backkkk!!! It's been a while, so sorry, but hopefully this chapter will be longer. At the time of writing this, I've decided to take more than just one day to write this, but maybe 2-3 days. So yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Souma.

Erina

Erina stepped through the hallways of the ever so huge Nakiri mansion, almost slipping because of the near zero friction from her socks sliding against the very polished and shiny floor. She made it to her room safely, and released her feelings there. "WHY?!?!" She scenes in her head. "Why does it have to be Hisako and not me? Why?!" She hated Souma. She hated him for choosing Hisako over her. She hated him for being so oblivious and stupid. She hated his stupid grin and everything about the stupid boy! She whipped her phone out, deciding to delete the picture once and for all. Tears falling on the screen, she tried to navigate to her gallery, but couldn't. Frustrated, she turned her phone off, wiped the tears and tried again. This time, she made it to her gallery and opened Souma's picture. She pressed the delete button, and her finger hovered over the confirmation button. She had an Android phone and could not retrieve deleted photos. She struggled and struggled. She gripped her red phone case so hard, one might be afraid of it breaking. She struggled so long, that she didn't even notice Hisako leaving. But in the end, after a long debate on her head, she could not delete it. After all, who in their right mind would throw out their nightlight if they couldn't sleep? Erina just resorted to staring the picture and weeping. She thought of why she was so distraught in the first place. After all, he is just an insolent idiot man who couldn't cook. Then why was she so sad? What brought on these feelings? She didn't know the answer to a single one of her questions. She didn't. So, Erina went to dinner with these questions. But that dinner, she didn't have an extravagant dinner as she normally would. Instead, she had instant ramen. She remembered that Souma had brought this ramen a while ago. At that time, Hisako aided Erina in kicking him out of the mansion. Erina smiled to herself. Her stomach growled as she took the boiled water and poured it into the instant ramen bowl. She took it carefully to her room, this time barefooted so that she would be able to walk more steadily. She got to her room and let the noodles soak as she got her chopsticks. She moved her papers away from the ramen. She had a bad experience with food and papers before, and her clients were not happy. "Itadakimasu." Erina said before eating. She raised her chopsticks, picked up some noodles, and blew on them. She raised the noodles to her mouth and put it on. She chewed, then swallowed. After one taste, she made a very sour face. She didn't even need her God's tongue to describe how disgusting it was. How could anyone eat this?! Scratch that, Souma could. She bet that he would add some crazy ingredients and improvise to create soon messed up, Souma-style dish or something. Unconsciously, she smiled while thinking about this, reading her cheek in her hand. Her elbow was proud on the table, and only did she notice what she was doing after she almost feel off. "Shoot, I have to eat or the noodles will get cold." She thought. She hated the instant ramen, but she also hated wasting food. She wondered how Hisako and Souma were doing right now. She felt a surge of jealousy course through. "Shouldn't I be there instead of Hisako?!" She thought, angrily. She noticed what she was thinking, and quickly called herself. She took the deep breaths, and let herself calm down. Now, she just felt sadness. She pulled her phone out, and navigated to the place she always went to at times like this. She smiled sadly at the picture of the man in it, wishing she could be there with Hisako and Souma and his friends. It was then she realised, she was crushing on that man. She was crushing on Yukihira Souma, and she was crushing on him a lot. Multiple feelings coursed through her body. Shock, disbelief, warmth, realisation; but she knew, that she didn't even have to look deep down on her heart to realize that she liked him. Not as far as love, but a very far version of like. And she knew who she had to confront about this. Alice. Her cousin whom she hated, but also adored. The one she knew she would always need. That's right. Nakiri Erina needed Nakiri freaking Alice. That was bound to go wrongly, no matter the outcome. Erina prepared herself.

I'm a time skip so thing because author is on mobile and mobile doesn't let you insert line thing.

"So.. why are you here, dear cousin? Your facing is reddening by the moment and it's so cute, fufufu." Alice teased. She secretly pressed the record button on her phone and placed it in a place where the camera could see Erina's face, but wasn't too obvious.

"C-c-c-c-could um.. could Ryo-kun leave for now? Thank you." Ryo nodded and left the room in a quick and silent manner. Alice listened seriously now. When Erina spoke like this, it was time to get serious and pay attention.

"So.. what is it that you wanted to talk about, dear Erina?" Alice asked.

"So.. um.. basically.." Erina stammered, flustered.

"Sorry, I can't really understand when you talk like that, fufufu. Speak a bit clearer, you know?" Erina glared and started again. "So um.. earlier this day, I noticed something about me."

"Is it your period? Don't worry it's normal and happens to all of us girls."

"N-NO it isn't!" Erina yelled." Um.. I noticed that I, er.. kinda like S-souma-kun."

"Hmm. Okay." Alice said.

"A-aren't you surprised or anything?!"

"No, not really, by the way things have been going. You're as easy to read as a picture book. But isn't he dating Hishoko or something?" Alice asked. Erina ducked her head.

"Yes he is. What of it?"

"Well, you can't really tell him that you like him or anything, since he's dating Hishoko. My advice here is to just wait it out and see if they break up. Drop a few hints here and there, and just see what happens. But don't interfere with their love, you know?"

"I uh, think I got it. Th-thanks Alice. B-bye." Erina left really red-face and flustered. Alice stopped recording and played the video back. Alice

"Beautiful. Amazing. It's worth more than just a thousand words, it's worth billions of words, laughs and blackmails. Fufufu." Alice laughed to herself. "You can come in now, Ryo-kun." Alice called. "Heh, you know, I'm kinda getting interested in Souma-kun too." Alice smiled and laughed. She would have some fun with Erina and Souma while she could. Maybe Hishoko too, while she was at it. "Ryo-kun, get a car and tell them to take me to Yukihira's." "Yeah." Ryo said in his bored voice as he left.

I'm a time skip so thing because author is on mobile and mobile doesn't let you insert line thing.

The car arrived at the diner, and Alice got out. "Thank you!" She said cheerily as she headed towards the doors. She walked in.

"Sorry we're close- Oh, Alice. Hey." Souma greeted her from where he was cooking. His friends were watching in awe. Hisako was cooking too, but Souma took the spotlight. "This is my other friends that I was talking about; Alice."

"Helloo~" Alice waved from where she was. The others waved back. "Mind if I join you, Souma-kun?"

Narrator

"Why not?" He said. To his friends, he said, "Alice is one of the best cooks I've ever seen. She works with this molecular gastronomy thing or something, and she makes the best food. You guys have to try it." They nodded greedily.

"More food for us!" A girl laughed loudly. "By the way, I'm Koganei Aki, but you can just call me Aki. That's Mayumi Kurase, Makoto Gin, and that's Ikuda Shiro. Nice meeting you!" The others said the same thing and Alice replied with a cheery "You too!"

"Hey Hishoko!" She said turning. Hisako narrowed her eyes and glared at Alice. "Don't call me that! And also, since when were _you_ on first name basis with _my_ Souma-kun? The only people I know that call him that are his close friends."

"Oh, but I _am_ a close friend, aren't I, _Souma-kun?"_ "Hmm? Yeah, yeah you are I guess." Alice stick her tongue out at Hisako behind Souma's back. Souma leaned forward, and Mayumi asked,

"A-are they always like this?"

"Like what?" Souma asked, confused.

"Like, you know, arguing and bickering." Gin filled in for Mayumi.

"Yeah they are. All the time." Souma smiled and laughed. Even now, they were arguing about who-knows-what. Souma realized that what he was making was done and passed it to his friends and Hisako and Alice. So did Alice and Hisako. Once they were finished they began to mumble to themselves about heaven or something. "Whose was better?" Hisako asked, waking them up while leaning over. "Mine or hers?" She pointed at Alice.

"Um.. they were equally great." Shiro said for them nervously. This tension, these arguments made them nervous, but entertained them at the same time. The cooks looked at him weirdly. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Souma leaned in and told him, "You don't say that they were equal when you're judging food." Shiro mouthed an Oh.

"Well, Souma's was better." Aki said confidently.

"That's for sure." Hisako said, Alice nodding from beside her.

"Yes, Souma-kun's is better, fufufu."

"Guys, don't be modest, there's no way." Everyone just started at him, making him uncomfortable.

"Wait, what about you, Souma-kun?" Alice asked.

"Huh? What?"

"Yeah whose was better in your opinion?" Hisako asked. Souma panicked at this. He didn't know, and he didn't want to hurt one's feelings.

"Oh gee, you know, I really gotta go to the washroom. Sorry guys." He started to leave and mouthed a "Help me" to his friends. Souma stared in the washroom extra long to think over what he should do, but when he got back, he saw that his friends had distracted them and made them forget about the competition.

"No, molecular gastronomy is basically..."

"Herbal foods are pretty simple, actually. They're just..." Souma mouthed a thank you and IOU to his friends and sat down with them to talk.

Hisako

Once they started to realize it was getting late, Hisako and Souma were the last to stay. They shut everything and left. As they were getting in the bike, Souma said, "Did you know that Yukihira's got robbed before? A long time ago, when I was a kid."

"Really?" Hisako asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. And we weren't when too popular back then. No one knew about my dad."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"I know. My dad and I slept at the store back then, and we didn't realize until we saw what happened then next morning."

"Hopefully my future restaurant won't get robbed." Hisako said confidently. "Since people will know my name everywhere."

"Ha." Souma laughed. "Since people know my name, hopefully they won't rob me of you, because you're one of the most priceless people in my life right now." Hisako blushed, and took off their helmets. She leaned in for a kiss and she got what she wanted. After a while of kissing, Souma said, "We should get back now." Hisako nodded, too flustered to say anything, and put on her helmet. This was why she loved Souma and never wanted him taken away from her.

 **So much thanks for reading! My first 2k word chapter, and it feels awesome! Thanks for the PMs and reviews! I'm adding Alice in, but don't worry, this won't become a harem story, although I sorta like harem anime. Actually, tell me if you want this to be a harem without ecchi(inappropriate stuff) with a different ending for each girl, so that all readers will be satisfied. I know I'm relying on you guys a lot, but I just want to satisfy you guys. Tell me if you guys want to have choice or little choice as to how the story goes on (this is kinda ironic). Till next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Totsuki Gossip

I don't own SnS. Sorry for short chapters. I decided to make Alice the matchmaker, so yay! Without further adoooooo, see you at the other end.

Erina

"Erinaaa~" Erina heard her name being called. She sighed, knowing who it was. Only Alice would be so loud in the school hallways. Multiple heads turned their way as Alice yelled in Erina's ear. "Yes, Alice? What is it that you want from me?" Erina said, icily.

"Mou, don't be so cold. We're cousins and best friends, right?"

"No."

Alice faked crying, wailing. More heads turned their way, as people whispered amongst each other. Of course, they were talking about how Alice should be quiet, but Erina thought otherwise. "I mean, uh, yes! Yes, we're best of friends. And great cousins. Now, uh, please stop being so loud. People are looking at us." Erina panicked as Alice brightened up.

"I knew you didn't mean that. Anyways," Erina mentally facepalmed. How could she go from one emotion to another so quickly? "I think I know how we can get Souma-kun too notice you!"

"I thought you were going to leave them alone?" Erina questioned, confused. Was that not what she says, just a couple days ago? She then noticed the whispers and the looks she was getting. She caught a snippet of one of the conversations going on around her.

"... wants Yukihira to notice her? The Erina-sama? The one that hates Yukihira's guts?! I don't believe that. Probably just Alice-sama's crazy talk again. Yeah probably..." She noticed what people were saying, as some people shook their heads in disbelief, laughed, listened carefully, eagerly took notes, etc.

"Alice!" She hissed through her teeth. "Shut up! People are hearing you!" Alice stopped mid-rant, mouthing an 'o'. It was obvious that Alice was happy with the new situation. Erina stomped off, relieved that people thought it was just Alice's crazy ideas, but also angry and fuming at the thought of people finding out her true feelings. She took three deep breaths, and stalked off.

Erina walked through the hallways, head held high the next morning. She hadn't seen Souma and Hisako together today, and was in a bright mood. That was all ruined, when she saw a new magazine in one of the magazine racks in front of her homeroom class. The headline read, "The Princess of Totsuki, Erina-sama, is in Love With Yukihira?!" It was an anonymous article, and was called, "Totsuki Gossip". In an instant, her phone was whipped out and was dialing Nakiri Senzaemon, the director.

"Ojii-sama, I would like the creators and anyone to do with 'Totsuki Gossip' expelled. This has nothing to do with the culinary arts." Erina said.

"Oh yes, that," The director chuckled, as Erina's face grew red and hot. "While it doesn't teach much of the culinary world, I want my students to be involved with the outside teenage world as well. In short, I cannot expel the students. Goodbye, Erina-chan." He hung up before Erina could have another word.

Nakiri Senzaemon, in the middle of a meeting, chuckled as he turned the phone off of speaker. "Teenagers these days." The other old men in the room laughed along with him.

Erina fumed, grabbing the nearest copy. Instead of heading towards class, which was right in front of her, she headed the other way, outside the building. Once she was outside in the blazing heat of the Summer sun, she found shelter underneath a large willow tree. She read the article and got angrier by the word.

"Our beloved Totsuki Princess might be a tsundere! Yes, the Erina-sama, is in Love with the ever so popular Yukihira Souma-kun! Early yesterday, Erina-sama and her cousin Alice-sama were caught during a conversation. 'I think I know how we can get Souma-kun too notice you!' is what Alice-sama said, and Erina-sama gave no implications that she did not like the idea. She only questioned it.

Yukihira-kun is also gaining some popularity, in the culinary world and among much of the female population in the school. Like others, he has now gained a fan club, disguised as a research society called the Yukihira RS. He has a girlfriend at the moment(at the disappointment of many), and very surprisingly, she is none other than Erina-sama's very own aide, Hisako Arato-san.

That's all for now for this topic. Stay tuned for more. Flip to page 3 for all the relationships in Totsuki, and page 13 for the advice column."

Erina stopped reading as she noticed her fingers gripping the magazine so tight, it started to crumble. She found the nearest trash can, and whipped the magazine in it. She walked away, emanating a dark aura, scaring off anyone in her wake. She could not stop thinking of what she would do when she found the author of this. "Hisako," She said into her phone, once she has dialed her aide's number. "There's a magazine concerning me and your boyfriend. I'd like you to find out the author of it as soon as possible. Mmhmm. Thank you. Bye!"

Erina shut her phone off, and proceeded to enter the class 10 minutes late. The teacher let her off without a word, knowing why she was late. He droned on about techniques and tricks to frying a fish, and almost bored Erina to death. She wasn't the only one, though. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Souma-kun struggling to stay awake, Houjo-san twiddling with her pencil and Ikumi staring at Souma. She saw Megumi listening intently on the lesson, and got annoyed. She didn't know why, but whenever she saw Megumi, it irritated her. As she didn't need another person in her life to annoy her. Erina was well aware of the feelings Megumi harboured for Souma, although Erina was new to the foreign emotion as well. She couldn't comprehend what it was like to want to live with the opposite sex for the rest of your life as well as she could comprehend food and culinary arts. Her thoughts wandered to the magazine and her blood boiled. She stood up angrily slamming her hands on the table, not aware of the eyes of the whole class on her, and stomped over to the now sleeping Souma.

She grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to drag him out the class. He woke up, shaking his head to wake himself up, and muttered a "huh?". It was when she got to the door, when she realised what she was doing. She hesitated for a moment, and realized going back to her seat would be even more embarrassing. She dragged him to her grandfather's office, as she knew he was away for a week for a meeting.

"Nakiri, I'm not up for grabs and takes, you know? I've got a girlfriend and stuff." Souma said this while grinning.

"What's so funny?!" Erina huffed. Souma couldn't hold back his laughter. He burst out. It wasn't as loud as some other times she had heard that irritating laugh, but it was loud enough make Erina cover his mouth with her hand.

Souma had calmed down by then. "Sorry, but your face when I said that was too cute and funny." He says through a couple chuckles.

Erina immediately turned red and hot. "B-baka! You already have a girlfriend! Y-you can't say that!"

"Huh? Aren't we friends, Erina?" Erina went silent. That word hit her low. The "f" word. "Friends" he had called them. Nothing more. "And also, and you bring me here?"

Right. The real issue at hand right now. Erina cleared her throat. "Are you aware of the new magazine? The 'Totsuki Gossip'?"

Souma nodded. "Yeah, I've read it. Page 5 was really interesting."

Erina got angry at that. Could this man not consider his priorities?! "I'm talking about the first page! The title page!"

"Oh yeah, that too!" Erina mentally facepalmed. "What about it?" Erina only wished to just see what was wrong in his head, right now. She wanted to fix that screw that was out of place.

"What do you mean, 'what about it'?" Erina quietly yelled. "We need to do something about it!"

"What can we do?" Souma asked intently. I figured Gramps wouldn't do anything and you can't either. The authors are also anonymous. So tell me, what can you do?" Erina stared at Souma, mouth agape. When had he gotten so analytical? Why didn't he think like this all the time?

"What?" Souma asked. "I'm not stupid. I get pretty decent grades at school. Cooking's not the only thing I'm good at."

This was news to Erina. You had to have passing grades for the normal courses to head on for another year, whether you're a cooking expert or not, and Erina always wondered how Sitka managed to stay in the school, so this explained it. "Um, okay. Since we've got that done, let's head back to class now."

She got up, but Souma interrupted. "I think it would be pretty embarrassing for you to walk into class right now. Don't you? I mean, I'm done, but I don't know about you."

Why could Souma always think like this?! "Right..." Erina said. "Then let's head early for our next class. It is a bit far from here."

You guys know that time skip thing? I'm that.

School had ended peacefully, but when Erina had gotten home, she saw all the media and reporters. She knew she couldn't get in with them there, at least not alone. She dialed Hisako. "Hisako? Yes, where are you?"

"I'm inside the mansion, but the media is crazy. I'd advise you not to try to come in. Head to Souma-kun's dorm. They're very welcoming, and few people know about it. I'll call you back once they leave. Goodbye." With that, Hisako abruptly hung up.

Erina decided to walk there, as the media might follow any escorts that would try to leave the house to get to Erina. She would've called Souma, but she realized she didn't have his contact. Just then, she got a call. She answered the number. "Hello, this is Nakiri Erina speaking."

"Hey Nakiri, Arato-chan just called. Tell me where you are I'll pick you up." Erina silently thanked Hisako. She knew how far the Polar Star Dorm was, and frankly, didn't want to walk all that.

She gave him the area she was in. "Thanks." She managed before hanging up. She saved his contact with the photo of him. She smiled. Erina waited for Souma to come, and sat on a nearby bench.

"Hey, ojou-chan, that's our bench." A gruff voice said. She looked towards the voice, and saw three men standing by. They seemed to be a bit older than her.

"Frankly, I don't think all the of you would fit on this bench." Erina spoke.

"Hey, hey. Don't speak to your seniors like that, ojou-chan." Said the one in the middle. He seemed to be the leader. She noticed the others eyeing a nearby alley. They started to advance on her. She noticed that there was no one around.

Then, she felt a hand in her shoulder. "Sorry, but she's with me. I'm taking Nakiri-chan back to my dorm. Would you mind if you please stepped aside?" Souma said while smiling. She quickly hid behind him.

"Huh, what? Who are you?" One of them went to grab him, but Souma quickly performed a quick maneuver, and the guy was on the ground, groaning.

Souma, still smiling, asked one more. "Please step aside." They looked at each other, and attached him. Souma, being smaller than them, was able to evade their blows, and landed many of his own on them. While they were on the ground for a moment, Souma took Erina to his motorcycle.

"No way, I'm not getting on that."

"Here's a helmet. C'mon, you've never been on a bike?" Asked Souma. "They're coming back." He warned.

Reluctantly, she got on, and put the helmet on. She squeaked as the bike started, and took off. The speed was incredibly refreshing. In a minute, they were at the Polar Star dorm. "Welcome," He said. "to the Polar Star dorm."

 **Sorry for inconsistent and short chapters. It's been hard not procrastinating, as many of you fellow writers may know. But I'm only a 7th grader, you know? I've decided to make Alice matchmaker, and I've decided on a couple more things to progress the story further. Tell if I should make another story while writing this, or continue on just this. Anyways, till next time!**


	6. BACK FROM HIATUS

I'm back!

I know a lot of you must be really angry with me or confused, and I guess I have a lot to explain. I went on my hiatus for so long because writing had just become boring. It became a hinderance. I was pursuing music and basketball as well as volleyball, and writing was just a little to much for me. Living in an asian family didn't help, and still doesn't. Keeping this a secret is also hard, because I don't want my friends or family to know about my little secret. However, I just got back after 11 months and read some of my PM's in my inbox, and I was so touched. You guys had some amazing feedback, and I really felt appreciated, so thank you. Also, I moved up a grade, and I am now successfully less cringey :) . I hope to stay and not leave you guys.

Also, follow my ig @tobyahn for more chapters(pretty good plug)

 **Special thanks to ZANCROW, RADICALREADER261 and KAMHAL as well as all the guests who gave me motivation to move on from this hiatus! Till next time!**


	7. Polar Star Dorm?

**Polar Star Dorm**

 **I don't own SnS :(**

 **AN: This is in a world where central didn't happen.**

The PSD was different than what Erina thought it would be like. Rumours had it that the Polar Star Dorm was haunted, and that Fumio had been alive for over 200 years. To Erina, it certainly looked that way from the outside. However, it was, the first _polar_ opposite in the interior(see what I did there?). It was pretty normal and orthodox. Everything looked clean and tidy. The floors were so well cleaned that you could see your reflection. The kitchen was spotless, and it looked as if it had never been used before, when obviously, it had been. "Erina, you there?" A voice next to her said.

"I'm fine!" Erina quickly retorted. She looked at the state-of-the-art technology in the fridge. "Why's that there?"

"Alice brought some of her stuff here because she visits pretty often," Soma replied. "But, none of us know how to use it." He laughed. "Basically, it just sits there-"

"Hello!" A cheery voice interrupted. Erina looked up to around to see who spoke. She couldn't see anyone so she looked up. There he was, Isshiki Satoshi, smiling down at them through the roof. Needless to say, Erina shrieked from horror and surprise. He jumped down, half-naked, which scared the living daylights out of her. She stumbled back in to Soma.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed. Then, somewhere upstairs, she heard someone yelling.

"Nooo! I won't let you smoke Mr. Mister!" Erina heard a childish voice yell. She looked around to see Ibusaki Shun(Hisako had told her about Soma's friends) trying to get past said girl while holding a half dead salmon. "Mr. Mister is mine! I wanna cook him!" Erina wondered how Soma and Hisako could even be near these people for over half an hour.

Seeing Erika's confused face, Soma smiled. "Don't worry, they're the best once you get to know them." It didn't seem like it to her. They seemed like a huge nuisance. Just then, the door opened behind her.

"Erina-sama?" A voice said from behind her.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt like I had to put out a chapter. The length will be longer from now on, but there will be less chapters. Anyways, till next time.**


End file.
